My Bloody Celestial Guardians
by Sen'ninriki
Summary: Celestial Spirit Mages are Rare for a reason. Celestial Spirits are dangerous, doing anything to ensure the safety of their master. But not only that but they have a possessiveness over their masters that creates an undying lust for them in every way they can have them. Except violence of course. Warning: May contain rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, I'm creative but I would have to be really experienced to make Happy and not seem like a five year old.

Chapter 1

Celestial Spirits, those wonderful beings who can be summoned to protect their summoner. However due to abuse and your average Karen-like Celestial mage treating them as just tools the world never got a chance to test out an actual serious celestial spirit. Lucy Heartfilia, world famous Celestial Spirit Mage from the guild Fairy Tail has a lot to learn. When you hear what I have to say you might believe that Karen may have had a right to abuse her spirits, but in your going to have to face the facts that in reality Karen was just being your Royal Bitchness when she abused the hell out of Aries. Celestial Spirits are possessive beings. In history when those spirits were friends with humans only a few of those humans survived wars. When a master is in danger a spirit will do anything, and I mean anything, in their power to ensure their master's survival, even if it results in the loss of a comrade. Ever notice the flash that goes through their eyes ( Like when Gemini revealed they weren't Gray, their eyes were dull just imagine those as slits) when their owner is in trouble nearly or mostly results in someone's death, or how some of them showed perverted tendencies or lust towards master?

_ " Punishment, Princess?" " Lucy, your body is sexy as always!" " I Love You!* Lights*"_

Her spirits considered themselves as her lovers. They are like personal stalkers, though the only problem is, is that they protect her. She could protect herself pretty damn well considering she could be on par with Erza, Minerva, and Kagura fighting her at the same time. She only uses spirits because they are her 'friends' and she wants them to join in on a well deserved battle. I mean come on, she swore she sometimes saw Aries enjoying herself when she was comfortably kicking someone's ass for her lover, one word Aries could never stutter. With Lucy's strength and magic levels high her spirits must be living lavita loca knowing that anyone who dares pick on Lucy will hardly be able to walk with that streetlamp shoved up their ass, they protect her physically and they protect her reputation. Very handy, indeed but awkward when your sex obsessed lovers ensure the safety of anything related to her. Mainly Aquarius, that's why she gets just absolutely pissed when Lucy calls her, shes taking care of business.

* * *

"Aries great job," Lucy praised. "You kept the diamond safe, no ones wool magic is safer!" Lucy boasted. "H-Hai, thank you." Aries blushed, proud to have her lover praising her. "You can go now, Aries." Lucy dismissed. "Hai." With that Aries left in a blinding light.

Lucy smirked, she barely stuttered this time. Aries was becoming more comfortable around her, she was being more of herself around Lucy.

In case your wondering, Lucy had gone on a solo mission with permission. It took her all day but she got Natsu to agree with her, to let her do a job by herself. This job was actually the hardest one on the request board, but to her it fairly easy mainly saying she was disappointed. At least she has rent money! The only thing that makes her smile while not at the guild, it was kind of amazing how fast she finished it too. All in 1 day.

When she entered the guild, Mira was smiling at her. "Hi Lucy, wheres Natsu?" Mira asked. "I don't know, I didn't run into him." Lucy walked through the noisy fights with ease, obviously used to it, and sat down at the bar. "Why do you need him? I could deliver the message to him if I see him." Lucy said. "Oh, Natsu was supposed to get you from the mission. I thought it was a little hard." Mira responded. "Please as if, it was way to easy, I feel asleep, took down the dark guild and bandits, and partied with the villagers," Lucy sighed. "I wish it was harder though, I wanted a challenge today. " Mira was shocked. "There was a dark guild there that you took down single-handedly?!" Gray was walking by, but when he heard those words he immediately paused and sat down right next to Lucy.

"You took down a dark guild (Mira: And Bandits) and bandits by yourself?! Which one was it!" " Demon Wings, why?" Mira and Gray looked at Lucy wide-eyed and jaws dropped.

"Mira, I couldn't - Oh there she is, FOUND HER!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the guild to pause from their fights to look at the odd young man. "Yeah, like it wasn't obvious I'm talking to her. Shes talking to herself." Lucy mumbled. Gray was still stuck on the whooping ass mage's abilities to actually comprehend her comment. "N-Natsu get over her!" Gray yelled. Natsu thought this was serious, ic-Gray barely ever used his name. "Huh?" Natsu asked dumbly and putting his arm over Lucy's shoulders, she didn't even blush. "Lucy is really strong, she just came back from the mission you failed to get her from." Gray said, still staring at Lucy who was getting annoyed with their looks. "What does that mean 'failed to get her from' ice-pick." Natsu asked annoyed. Great Natsu and Lucy look like the world's biggest annoyed couple out there. Mira said something before Gray could retaliate. "Natsu, that dark guild we couldn't take out, Lucy took out plus bandits all by herself in less then one day." Natsu looked at Lucy like she was Erza when he heard those words and saw she was clearly pissed.

"WHAT! Are you okay?" he asked frantically searching her body for the nonexistent wounds. "Of course I'm okay, you act like they were hard. They barely put up a fight! I wish I had a more suitable opponent though." Lucy yawned. "Well, I'm going home. Night." Natsu looked at her in wonder when she left. "She doesn't know that's the guild everyone has been having extreme issues with, does she?" They both shook their heads. All three unaware that Master Makarov and Erza heard, smiling. Maybe they could make an exception and make her an S - Class Mage?

* * *

When Lucy opened the door to her apartment, she immediately took note of the flowers and letter left on her bed.

_Love, Aries._ Was on the cover, she would read it now if she wasn't so tired. But since she was, that letter would have to wait but the flowers need attention from water.

After that, "Goodnight Mama, Papa. Goodnight Friends." she drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the "Goodnight Lucy" from the corner of her room.

* * *

**Please review or PM me. I want to know if you would like to see more of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on My Bloody Celestial Guardians

_"Goodnight Mama, Papa. Goodnight Friends." she drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the "Goodnight Lucy" from the corner of her room._

Chapter 2

Lucy woke up really cozy that morning, she really had know idea why but she just went with it. Lucy snuggled deeper into the figure, which she either mistook for a really nice cloud-like pillow or Natsu since it was warm. She wouldn't mind dying like this! Wait that just s-sound-ded sooo. . . . she dozed off, unaware of the curly pink hair, horns, and soft snoring.

* * *

Finally Lucy decided to get up, but she noticed arms wrapped securely around her waist. Looking up she noticed pink hair instantly believing it was Natsu she was about to yell, but then she noticed horns and a wool choker. Realizing it was Aries she was shocked, but after a while calmed down with a smile on her face. She brushed some of Aries hair out of her face and got up to take a shower, cautiously removing her hands, after that she pulled the covers over Aries. You could hear tiny anime-like nos from Lucy's gate keys.

Even when Lucy started the water Aries still seemed to be asleep, but she wasn't. She was still shocked with how Lucy reacted, she replayed it over and over in her head but it just didn't make sense. She thought that if she was caught most likely Lucy would yell at her, like with the stories she heard of how she did that with her teammate _Natsu_. Hmph. He seemed to be closer to her then everyone, besides Lucy's bonded spirits. Aries tried to be angry, but it wouldn't work with that blasted blush coating her face like a powdered doughnut.

Lucy treated her better then most people, definitely better than her old masters. She knew that people like that existed somewhere out there, she just never thought her key would be in their possession one day, especially a powerful wizard at that. Great fighting capabilities, what used to be most but is now all the golden keys, and with that strength Aries power dramatically increased to a height she'd never imagine herself having before. I mean she sees herself as a girl who always says sorry on accident, whose abilities can't harm, and has never actually been considered strong. Then she met Lucy and all that changed, she finally was able to experience love from a human, one where she didn't have to be afraid of literally getting hurt.

But she will let the world take notes on her words. No one hurts Lucy and expects to see tomorrow without having some sort of disability or seeing their own body being carried off to the morgue, mark her words they will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth.

Just then Lucy came out the shower in only a towel, she went searching for clothes so she could go to the guild. Aries secretly watched as Lucy changed with a blush on her face, praying that her hair will cover her face as to make it seem like some sun on hair effect. Aries sweatdropped. "_Wow, she wears that type of underwear?"_

* * *

Lucy left Aries at her home snuggled in her covers, while she went to the guild. Lucy was actually proud to say that Aries was opening up more, as she considered what was on her friends mind more than her own thoughts she wanted to make sure the shy Aries was aware she was here for her. But she has to admit Aries made a lot of progress, one day shes extremely shy the next she barely stutters. Lucy actually began considering making a counselling business, 'Lucy's Happy Center' or something like that. When it came to naming things she got extremely lazy.

"Hello everyone." Lucy said as she was walking to the bar. Before she could even reach for her beloved milkshake, "Lucy, please come to my office. We have important matters to discuss." Makarov asked. If it was anybody else Lucy would have said no, but this was master so she went. "Hai." Lucy jumped twice up the stairs since she wanted this to be over with.

* * *

***What Happened While Lucy was in Masters soundproof office***

Virgo and Aries opened their own gates into the middle of the guild. However strangely they didn't, Gray had launched Natsu in their direction and anybody would have been knocked over. But Virgo and Aries aren't anybody, they swung their fists out punching Natsu in the face before he landed on them, effectively knocking him out. But Aries wasn't finished, she had to take out the ice shards too. Quickly she destroyed the rest. "Quiet!" Aries shouted.

Everyone was shocked, both those who met and heard about Aries knew she wasn't for battle or for yelling so to hear her yelling was in fact rare. Like her kind.

The people in front noticed that their pupils were slits, Team Natsu was about to ask what was going on seeing that Aries wasn't repeatedly apologizing for no reason at all. "Finally, we have something to talk about." Virgo said, clearly annoyed with how noisy they are. "We would like to make clear that no one, I repeat no one, makes any moves on Lucy, period." Aries said, surprisingly serious. "We can barely tolerate you as her friends, but if any of you try to make her yours. You will suffer punishment, not the enjoyable kind either." Virgo added. "Wait, what have any of us done to get on your bad side?" Erza asked. Aries suddenly appeared in front of them, surprising the Titania.

"You all share some sort of love for her, in different forms yes but there all love. Love can change all the time, we refuse to let you take her away from us. She belongs to us just as much as we belong to her. We will hunt you down if we find out you either told her about this conversation or that you love her." Aries said, she reappeared at Virgo's side again. "The only person who should be told about this information, is flame-brain over there. Terms and Conditions." Virgo put in. They sure could be intimidating, when they want to and they weren't even trying.

They put smiles on their faces, leaving everyone confused. Only to realize they must have sensed that Lucy's conversation with Master Makarov was completed. Master and Lucy walked out with giant smiles, " Say hello to your newest S - Class Mage, Lucy Heartfilia." Makarov boasted, although he could barely talk with that huge grin.

"Congratulations, Princess/Lucy." Virgo and Aries said at the same time, glancing at the guild to add extra 'effect'.

* * *

**Makarov's Office**

Lucy walked over to the chair in front of his desk. Her manners had gotten the best of her so she waited till she was addressed to speak. "Lucy, do you know why your here?" He asked. "No I don't, so why am I here?"

"Lucy, I had received information that you went on a tough job easily defeating both bandits, and a dark guild while keeping a fragile diamond safe in your possession." He said. "Yes I did, I think their name was something like 'Digging Worms' or something. They didn't even really put up a fight." Lucy sighed, she appeared to be doing that lately. "Lucy their name was Demon Wings and were extremely dangerous, plenty of guilds faced them and lost. Yet you won by yourself during your own situation."

"Eh, their that famous dark guild everyone was talking about. No wonder when I came back in town they threw that huge party, I saved them from a dangerous guild." Lucy sat there thinking about it for a while. But what Master had said brought her back to life.

"Lucy, do you want to be our newest S - Class? You have the potential, energy, and intelligence of one." Makarov offered. "An S - Class Mage, sure." Lucy smiled, she never actually believed she would make it this far. But hey, it worked out for her.

* * *

** Please review or PM me and tell me if this worked out or not. Just no, some serious shit is about to go down.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy just stared.

_Stare..._

_Stare..._

_Staarrreeee..._

When did Virgo and Aries get here? She didn't recall summoning them before her conversation with Master, so why were they here all of a sudden. Maybe their bond with her summoned them here when she was extremely excited about being Fairy Tail's newest S Class mage.

Yeah, that must be it. Right?

"When did you two get here?" Lucy asked, curious as two when they exactly summoned themselves. She didn't hear a 'poof' sound and nor did she see any flashes of golden light when she saw them.

"We came here when we sensed your excitement, Princess." Virgo said stoically. "I'm sorry, did we do something wrong? Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked with a barely noticeable glimmer of hope shining in her eyes and radiating from her tone. She _really _wanted to be punished, badly.

Some of the males who understood her 'comment' had nosebleeds on the spot, apparently they wanted to see the female masochistic celestial spirit receive punishment. Hopefully not the Erza Hardcore kind, that seemed rather painful.

"No, no Virgo," Lucy giggled. "Don't be silly. You did nothing wrong, I was just surprised to see you guys here all of a sudden. Normally I summon you first."

For those in the guild who have not received a nosebleeds excluding Natsu and Erza, were shocked at how the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail whom hates fights made it to a higher status. S Class?! What the hell did she do!

"Congratulations Lu-Chan!" Levy said. "How did you do it without the trail?" Levy wondered. "Apparently I defeated a Dark Guild and bandits while protecting a very fragile diamond. Most importantly I partied my ass of with that village, they sure do have strong drinks. I still have a little hangover left over from that day." Lucy sighed dreamily.

"You did all that!" Levy asked shocked. "Yes, yes. You wouldn't believe what happened during that party though." Lucy began.

_Flashback_

I ran into the bathroom after feeling the need to throw up, I had consumed a 'normal' amount of alcohol. "If you hadn't noticed by now I am lying when I say normal." Lucy said, interrupting her own story.

I noticed some girls who were complete floozies. One was there complaining about the fact that she had more then 300 calories saying it wasn't sexy while the other was sticking a random toothbrush down her throat so she could throw up in the sink. "I mean really, she chose the sink when she threw up some real thick gunk and tried to wash it down. At first I thought she was drunk too until I saw she was completely sober." Lucy once again interrupted her own story.

Her friend said 'Good one, let me see that.' and stuck it down her throat twice. The first time she was all like 'No, I'm not doing it right.' and then the second time it worked and she practically yelled 'I WILL BE SKINNY!'

After that she sat up and nearly murdered her friend to get out the way so she could rinse her mouth out. Stole tic tacks from her friends purse then kept pushing her bra up even though it stayed in the same exact place, it was really irritating. Then walked out to go back 5 minutes later, I was already out the bathroom when she went back. Pitiful right?

_Fin_ Imagine crappy scene cut here

"Lucy," Aries began. "She was tha-" Aries was interrupted by Leo's grand entrance, which was very sparkly.

"Hello Princess," Leo began in his usual I-am-trying-to-flirt-with-you-but-I-know-I-am-fail ing tone. "I heard about your achievement and I wanted to congratulate you." Leo wagged his eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

Lucy's right eye had a violent twitching session.

"Leo," Lucy began. "If your eyebrow itches just scratch it, your wagging is creeping me out." With that Leo began to sulk in the corner. Before Lucy could say something to comfort him, all her spirits appeared pushing and shoving each other to reach Lucy. Surprisingly in Lucy's mind, even Aquarius was trying to get past them to congratulate her. She even shoved Scorpio's face in an attempt to reach her, then started attacking them with Juvia to get there first. Fortunately for Aquarius she moved them to the side of the guild.

Lucy right now was beyond scared.

Fuck.

Aquarius has her tantrums and could be scarier than Erza if you managed to piss her off, so basically if you are her summoner or her summoner's friend.

Lucy mentally prepared herself for the boyfriend lecture, and even the summoning lecture. Even though Aquarius summoned herself here in the first place. "Congratulations Brat," Aquarius said with a smile on her face, then her eyes became a little glazed. "Your mother would be proud to see you now. You are an amazing Celestial Mage you are following in your mother's footsteps every time you make another achievement."

Lucy was shocked -understatement-, proud, and sad. Aquarius hugged Lucy, the first time she ever hugged her since that incident. The one that started this all for Lucy (Don't worry, will be revealed soon), this incident gave her a family she could summon with just a simple gate key. Lucy cried her heart out and embraced Aquarius back. Lucy was just like her mother everyday, looked the same, acted the same, walked the same paths. Although she was not in a relationship or pregnant. Yet.

The scene for Fairy Tail was heartfelt, even though they were pretty sure that if they said anything that Aquarius and Lucy would kill them for ruining the moment. Mainly Aquarius.

Lucy pulled back sniffling, then she giggled with a small perfectly happy smile dressed upon her face. "Thank you Aquarius," Lucy sniffled. "You have no idea how much that means to me." Aquarius smiled. "No problem."

Then Lucy blinked, she stared across the guild for a while.

"Uh," Lucy started off. "Why is Natsu unconscious on a pile of broken tables?"

Virgo and Aries sneezed.

While Lucy was busy wondering why on Earthland Natsu was unconscious the said Celestial spirits ran a thumb over their throats and their pointer finger over their mouths.

The guild could make out clearly the words that silently spilled from their mouths.

_"Say a word and you are dead."_

They all knew they weren't playing, someone will be missing from the happy, drunk group if anyone let Lucy know what happened. Fortunately they were so wasted they might not remember Natsu's little incident tomorrow, just that they were supposed to warn him about Lucy's love life.

* * *

**Please PM me or Review. I have decided on doing a Song Showoff **

**Listen to Sober by P!nk**

**See you next chapter.**


	4. Special News

Chapter: FUCKING NEWS

I know... I deserve to be punished for updating fucking one story in the past two months. I had to deal with a lot of family birthdays lately my family lives all over the US so traveling was very necessary. So as a way to apologize I will give you guys a little spoiler that takes place in the stories.

You thinking what I'm thinking? If you are you than you know what the rotten egg is...

**LUCY'S FUCKING MAGICAL ABILITIES**

So I decided to give Lucy:

_Celestial Spirit Magic (Duh, kinda trolled you)_

_Heavenly Body Magic*_

_Astral Projection Magic*_

**Wanna read more? Than continue...**

(1*) Heavenly Body Magic. Okay so I decided this when I thought about how I said Lucy was all Celestial, Heavenly Body magic happened to be the only other magic I found on Fairy Tail Wikia that involved the constellations. Now I know some of you are thinking "No way, there's also Urano Metria that deals with Celestial beings." Well, being the bored bum I am, I searched up Heavenly Body magic on FTW and in the trivia it said that Urano Metria and Heavenly Body magic have the same magical seals. Even magic that is close together like demon take over and animal take over have different seals. And I was curious as to why Jellal knew about Urano Metria, then decided "FUCK IT!" Same type of magic and magic seal... They are classed together in my story now.

SO for understanding if you didn't understand a word I said (it's just simpler) In my story Urano Metria is a spell classified under Heavenly Body Magic.

(2*) Astral Projection Magic. Some of you are going to believe that I'm basing this off Jellal's Thought Projection, I'm not. I had known about Astral Projection since I was young and after watching Insidious again I went after it. Only it has adapted some new changes. When using this ability, the stronger your will and magic the higher chances you have of actually staying awake utilizing this magic. Who knows, I might just give it some spells if you want. PM me if you want spells to be added for this particular magic, if so than send some spell names and abilities. I'm not that creative.


End file.
